Touka Shiten
Touka Shiten is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Touka has a slim frame, and a light build, with creamy white skin, pastel lavender eyes, and black hair with royal purple accents that reaches the mid of their back. Touka wears traditional shinigami wear with a single modification; a black ribbon that ties onto their left shoulder. Personality Touka is generally friendly, and approachable. Touka tries their best to never cause people problems, and would rather keep something to themselves rather than say something that would inconvenience someone. Touka likes sweets, fruits, candy, bright colors, birds, zanjutsu, sweets, and cool water on their toes during the summer. A bad habit of Touka's is not clarifying their gender which can sometimes mislead people, but it's too hard to mention when it might make someone upset or angry. History Touka was born in a district fairly close to the western walls of the Seireitei and spent many nights longing to be inside the massive white walls under moon lit nights. At a fairly young age of 13 Touka displayed a few instances of having some reiryoku, and even once feinted from hunger when a boy asked them on a date, leading to a lot of misunderstandings that really stressed them out. A few weeks after this instance a middle aged shinigami of the 8th division came to see a few youths in the area Touka grew up in, noting that most of them were just naturally athletic and not able to meet the requirements of being a shinigami, though Touka and a one friend were asked if they'd like to join the newly rebuilt Shino'o academy. Finally Touka's dream was coming true, they'd be a shinigami and live behind the walls that were longed for so many years. After a few years in the academy, and showing no promise at anything specifically other than maybe being slightly above average at zanjutsu Touka was able to graduate, and spent a year before being sent to the Seireitei proper training to learn shikai, knowing this was critical for becoming a seated officer. Maybe the training was more to prove to Touka them self that they had the ability to be a great... well maybe good shinigami. Powers and Abilities Touka is proficient in the basics of Kido only able to cast up to level 26. Touka is able to use shunpo to reasonable effect in and out of combat. Zanpakutō Inner World Shirokiri - White Fog (白霧) Release command: Fukyuu - Spread (普及) (Yuki Hitohira - Snow Petals (雪一枚)) Because of Touka's passive nature her zanpakuto has given them the ability to create a fog made of snow rather than rain. It doesn't really do anything other than be kind of annoying to see through at the furthest points from the fog cloud. (Kamude Kiri - Fog Bite (噛むで霧)) Touka slashes forward with their zanpakuto which becomes made of fog for a few seconds. When the blade is made of fog it goes through things by dispursion rather than cutting. Anything cut by the fog blade takes damage internally rather than externally. This can mislead people watching the attack land on a target because no cut happens on the outside, but the target can very much feel the damage. Typical responses to being slashed are apparent. Statistics Trivia Touka stance.jpeg Touka alt portrait.jpeg Touka fancy.jpeg Touka Candy.png Touka sorry.jpeg Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei